Beyond Pleasure
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Probar cosas nuevas, siempre ha estado en su naturaleza. Ambos audaces, ambos competitivos, ambos insaciables... La experimentación nunca fue algo que les asustara, menos aún a la hora del sexo. Por eso, esa noche Kise ha preparado un regalo muy especial para Aomine, un regalo que está más allá del placer. ::One-Shot::


**Buenas...**

Hoy vengo aquí emocionada y bastante entusiasmada, pues cuelgo aquí un fic hecho en coautoría con mi Gemelacchi~ -**Nayen Lemunantu-**, autora AoKiLover a la que admiro demasiado y con la cual comparto una especie de obsesión por estos dos. Inspirado en nuestras noches y días en el rol que compartimos~

No los entretengo más y los dejo leer.

**Advertencias: **Muchas, es clasificación M ¿Qué esperas encontrar? Lemmon AoKi y nada más.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y nosotras los utilizamos para crear éste One-Shot.

**Resumen: **_Probar cosas nuevas, siempre ha estado en su naturaleza. Ambos audaces, ambos competitivos, ambos insaciables... La experimentación nunca fue algo que les asustara, menos aún a la hora del sexo._

_Por eso, esa noche Kise ha preparado un regalo muy especial para Aomine, un regalo que está más allá del placer._

* * *

><p><strong>Beyond Pleasure<strong>**.**

Los pasos lentos y pausados de Aomine resonaba sobre el pavimento mojado por la suave llovizna que caía a esas horas sobre Tokio, refrescándole la piel con la humedad del ambiente. Dejó escapar un suspiro hondo de agotamiento y dobló la última esquina que lo llevaría hasta su casa.

Ya era pasada la media noche cuando por fin volvía del tedioso trabajo de medio tiempo que tenía hace unos meses, y en las calles desiertas del barrio en que vivía se respiraba paz. Un gato saltó de entre los basureros y se escabulló por los arbustos, asustado con su inesperada presencia, él sólo pudo sonreír antes de subir de dos en dos los escalones de su casa.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué hago esto —chasqueó los labios molesto. Se mentía así mismo, pues el único objeto de haber conseguido ese trabajo y mantenerlo aún, era el deseo de querer complacer a cierto rubio que le estaba _atormentando_ la existencia.

Sonrió para sí mismo mientras abría la puerta. Ahora no estaba solo, ahora tenía a _su chico_ junto a él.

Y el cansancio y aburrimiento que cargaba hasta el momento, simplemente se esfumó en el aire al cerrar la puerta con inercia tras su cuerpo. Creía que esa noche estaría solo: su padre no estaba en la ciudad gracias a sus constantes viajes de negocios y se suponía que el rubio tenía una sesión fotográfica esa noche… Pero eso no era tan cierto.

La casa estaba en penumbra, porque aunque las luces estaban apagadas por completo, un camino de pequeñas y titilantes velas, conducían directo hacia su habitación. Una sonrisa iluminó su aletargado rostro y llegó hasta su recámara, dónde después de abrir la puerta con lentitud, vio al rubio: la cama estaba decorada con pétalos de rosas rojas que contrastaban con el edredón blanco y por último, Kise estaba recostado a todo lo largo de la cama, completamente desnudo y esposado a los fierros del espaldar.

—No puedo quejarme, ya que me encanta la vista que tengo, pero... ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Sólo pensé en darte una sorpresa, así que...

El rubio tenía las manos en alto por sobre su cabeza, pero sus piernas estaban libres, por lo que tenía el cuerpo torcido, recostado sobre el costado izquierdo, que dejaba a la vista su trasero de manera sugerente. Antes de seguir hablando, se removió en la cama, estirando aún más el cuerpo y se mordió el labio inferior, sin despegar su mirada dorada del rostro moreno.

—¿Acaso no te gustó mi idea?

—¿Acaso estás loco? —Bramó sintiendo como su pene se endurecía de sólo ver ese redondo trasero—. Ésta ha sido una muy brillante idea.

Aomine caminó con pasos lentos y medidos hasta llegar a la cama, sus movimientos eran los de un depredador a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa. Luego de mirar al rubio, sometido e indefenso, se sentó en la cama a su lado. Su boca se acercó hasta la boca del otro y besó la comisura de sus labios, delineando después con la punta de la lengua el carnoso borde de la boca del rubio, se acercó hasta el oído del modelo y susurró con voz áspera.

—Haz hecho que se me ponga bastante dura —con un sólo dedo, rozaba la curva de las nalgas y descendía hasta los testículos de Kise—, y por eso, voy a tener que castigarte...

—No puedo quejarme, porque lo merezco... ¡Me he portado muy mal últimamente! —Kise jugó, poniendo una cara de fingida inocencia que era demasiado sensual para ser realmente inocente. Movió las caderas, buscando más del roce que Aomine le daba entre las nalgas y no pudo ni quiso suprimir el jadeo de placer que soltaron sus labios en ese momento— ¿Estoy siendo malo ahora? —Preguntó con coquetería mirando fijamente los orbes azules.

—Demasiado malo —ya había sido atrapado por la danza erótica que hacían las caderas del rubio buscando un poco más de su contacto.

Aomine se levantó, separándose un poco del cuerpo del otro para quitarse toda la ropa: Dejó que la chaqueta de cuero se deslizara por sus hombros hasta caer al suelo y luego se paró sobre el pie izquierdo, quitándose las pesadas botas con soltura, cambió de posición y se quitó el otro zapato. Los botones de la camisa de franela a cuadros en tonos azules, los desabrochó con una lentitud que a Kise le pareció tortuosa, y cuando por fin la dejó caer al suelo, caminó un paso hacia la cama y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, dejando que éste simplemente cayera hacia abajo gracias a la ayuda de la gravedad, quedando sólo en bóxer.

Urgido por comenzar un juego sexual bastante interesante, se colocó sobre el cuerpo del modelo y se apoyó en los brazos para no aplastarlo. Con cuidado, bajó su pelvis a la altura de las nalgas de Kise y comenzó a rozarlas. Su miembro ya estaba erecto aun cuando seguía atrapado en la tela de la ropa interior.

—Te ves condenadamente sexy... —confesó mordiéndole la oreja al rubio.

Kise sonrió con el cumplido que acaba de recibir de alguien que rebosaba sex appeal como Aomine Daiki, y se giró en la cama para quedar completamente boca abajo, a merced voluntaria del moreno.

—Aominecchi, creo que es tiempo de que sepas que hoy en la tarde, salí —el rubio hizo una pausa para jadear por lo bajo, excitado con los movimientos que realizaba el moreno sobre su cuerpo—. Fui a comprar unos _juguetes_... Tal vez quieras verlos.

Señaló con la mirada una pequeña caja sobre la cama, el contenido eran varios juguetes sexuales: ropa erótica, lubricantes, pastillas vibradoras, unos extraños arneses y hasta una fusta. Había comprado de todo lo que se le ocurrió, porque no estaba seguro de lo que prefería el moreno, aunque esperaba que no utilizaran todo esa misma noche, porque no estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir.

Aomine, a regañadientes se separó del rubio, el líquido pre-seminal que le salía del pene ya comenzaba a mojarle el bóxer, pero no le importó. Abrió la caja con reticencia, no tenía idea de lo que había querido decir Kise con la palabra _juguetes_ y conociendo al rubio, se esperaba cualquier cosa, pero al abrir la caja, sólo pudo soltar un jadeo. Imaginarse utilizando todo aquello le prendió en demasía: aquellos disfraces y vibradores de diferentes tamaños, dentro y sobre el cuerpo de su novio, le incitó a jugar perversamente esa noche... Después de todo, él estaba amarrado por voluntad propia.

—Vaya, que tenemos aquí —sacó un vibrador y un lubricante para mostrándoselos al rubio.

Kise soltó un jadeo y sonrió de lado al ver los juguetes que le mostraba el moreno. Estaba un poco nervioso, debía reconocerlo, porque esta era la primera vez que probaban ese tipo de experiencias como pareja, pero confiaba plenamente en él y no tenía dudas de que lo iba a disfrutar.

—Todo lo que hay ahí puedes usarlo conmigo esta noche... Espero que haya sido de tu agrado este regalo, Aominecchi.

—Te amo jodidamente demasiado, ¿lo sabías?

Aomine estaba extasiado; esa noche Kise se dejaría hacer lo que quisiera, e iba a follarlo toda la noche hasta quedarse seco y dejarlo con un dolor de caderas que duraría tres días. De la caja siguió sacando algunas cosas y entre ellas había un simpático disfraz de conejito que le encantó.

—¿Eso significa que también te puedo vestir, verdad? —Preguntó sosteniendo el traje con una de sus manos.

—¡Claro! Esta noche, lo que tú quieras, Aominecchi

El rubio se había mordido el labio inferior, sintiéndose cada vez más excitado, sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas y ansiaba probar todo tipo de experiencias con Aomine. Se trató de incorporar en la cama, pero las esposas no se lo permitieron, así que sus labios soltaron un quejido de frustración. En ese instante comenzó a reconsiderar la idea de haberse esposado a la cama, ahora no podría tocar la piel que tanto amaba de _su_ moreno.

—Aominecchi, ¿podrías desatarme? Si no, va a ser complicado que me ponga esa ropa —probó tratar de persuadirlo.

—¿Dónde están las llaves? —El rubio le señaló con los ojos la repisa junto a él, se estiró para tomarlas y delante de sus ojos, se metió las llaves al bóxer, sintiendo el frío del metal contra la sensible piel de su pene—. Si quieres quitarte las esposas, tendrás que quitarme las llaves —la mirada del otro le hizo sonreír un poco—. Tranquilo conejito —mostró las orejas que estaban en la cama—, nos divertiremos poco a poco... no me quites el gusto de poder vestirte.

—Como quieras, Aominecchi... vísteme entonces.

Kise se guardó la maldición que estuvo a punto de soltar al verse engañado de esa forma por Aomine, y cambió la mirada huraña que le lanzaba por una más suave, después de todo, él no quería arruinar el momento tan sensual que estaban viviendo. Pero su gesto de evidente frustración sólo logró sacarle una amplia sonrisa al moreno, que se acercó a la cabeza rubia sólo para ponerle la tiara que tenía unas orejas de conejo blancas.

—Ahora tocan tus bragas —Aomine se veía entusiasmado y rio ante el ceño fruncido de su novio—, se te verán muy bien, te lo apuesto.

Tomó una especie de trusa que tenía un equipamiento extra para meter el pene del hombre, pero la tela de seda blanca y el encaje del mismo color hacían lucir bastante femenina la prenda. Sin necesidad de que le dijera nada, Kise levantó los pies, colaborando hasta que la prenda estuvo puesta en su lugar. Aomine se dio el trabajo de meter el falo del modelo al compartimento especial y cuando terminó de acomodarlo, observó el simpático adorno que tenía en la parte trasera, asemejando una cola de conejo. No resistió la tentación y mordió con fuerza desmedida la pálida carne de las nalgas.

—¡Auch! —Kise se quejó mirando hacia el moreno con algo de extrañeza. Ese movimiento no se lo había esperado, pero al ver su amplia y sádica sonrisa, tuvo la seguridad que esa no sería la última queja de la noche. Respiró hondo y decidió volver a ponerse en plan seductor, así que con voz suave y sensual, preguntó— Y... ¿qué tal me veo? —Se estiró en la cama de paso, para poder lucirse en todo su esplendor frente a los ojos azules que lo miraban con ansias y deseo.

—Te queda absurdamente bien... ¿Existirá algo que no lo haga?

Aomine admiró el redondo trasero del modelo y lo bien que le quedaba ese pedazo de tela tan femenino, con colita incluida ¡No podía ser normal que un chico se viera así de bien! De la caja sacó un liguero y se lo colocó rápidamente en el muslo derecho, muy cerca de dónde comenzaban las nalgas. Le ayudó un poco a dar la vuelta para que quedase boca arriba, y se excitó de la imagen de conejito inocente que contrastaba en perfecta armonía con la mirada cargada en deseo del rubio. El miembro de Kise estaba completamente despierto y sonrió ante una idea que se le vino a la mente.

—Hagamos algo, yo te saco las esposas, tocas un poco, pero nuevamente te las voy a poner. Quiero tenerte quieto de las manos, pero no encadenado... o al menos no aún, ¿estamos claros?

Kise lo miró fijamente y con seriedad, analizando su propuesta. Le iba a costar tener que estar esposado luego de poder tocar y acariciar libremente a su moreno, pero era mejor eso que nada.

—Está bien, con poderte tocar un poco me conformo.

Contento de que sus demandas hayan sido atendidas, Aomine sacó la llave de su bóxer y quitó las esposas de las muñecas del modelo para dejarlo libre y se tendió al otro lado de la cama con la espalda en el colchón.

—Soy todo tuyo, pero recuerda, será por poco tiempo...

Kise no le respondió, sólo sonrió con amplitud mientras se ponía de rodillas en la cama. Aún no lo podía creer ¡Que Aomine se hubiera dejado hacer por él tan fácilmente! Pero sabiendo que una posibilidad así no se volvería a dar, decidió aprovecharla al máximo. Se estiró en la cama y tomó la caja entre sus manos, sabía a la perfección lo que buscaba y cuando lo sacó y dejó la caja a un lado, se dedicó a quitarle el bóxer al moreno antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre su pelvis. Masajeó unos instantes el pene del otro, ya erecto, y se dejó caer sobre él para capturar su boca en un beso. El moreno estaba tan concentrado en el beso y en su mano tocándolo, que no se dio cuenta cuándo le puso aquel objeto que parecía un anillo, en la base del pene.

—Esto es un anillo para el pene —explicó antes de que el moreno entrara en pánico—. En la tienda a la que fui, me explicaron que ayudaba a mantener la erección por más tiempo y por lo tanto, retrasar la eyaculación... Así tendremos más tiempo para _jugar_ —continuaba masajeando el miembro de Aomine y delineaba con los dedos las numerosas protuberancias que tenía el anillo—. Además, se supone que esta _textura_ debería ayudarme a mí a sentir más placer a la hora de la penetración.

—Cada día te amo más... ¿lo sabías?

Aunque fuera la primera vez que usarían juguetes para estimular el acto sexual, Aomine sentía que con ellos era bastante natural y se complementaban con las ideas más calientes que pueden existir.

—Ahora conejito, te toca cumplir la promesa ¡Pon las manos juntas! —Demandó tomando con fuerza al rubio y esposándolo— Comienza la función —sacó un pedazo de tela de la caja y la colocó en los ojos del otro para privarle la vista.

—¿Qué? Pero… esto no era parte del trato —Kise protestó al ser vendado, perderse la vista de la expresión caliente de Aomine o ver el fuego del deseo en sus ojos, era más de lo que creía poder soportar, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, ya que el moreno pareció no oír sus reclamos.

—Dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera esta noche y no desaprovecharé aquella propuesta ¡Ah, por cierto!... si quieres que te bese tendrás que ganártelo... averiguarás cómo, poco a poco —le susurró en el oído—. Ahora, date la vuelta y muéstrame tu magnífico culo...

—¡Aominecchi! —Kise se quejó ante la lapidaria declaración del moreno, empezando recién a notar en él ese lado excesivamente sádico—. Eso no es justo, a mí me encanta que me beses.

Pero aunque protestó, se puso de rodillas en la cama para darse la vuelta. Se afirmó al espaldar de hierro con ambas manos y quedó casi en cuatro patas, enseñándole al moreno todo lo que le había pedido y más.

—¿Así está bien? —Preguntó con una beta sumisa que ni él mismo se conocía.

—Eso es...

Aomine admiró por varios segundos la blanca piel de las redondas nalgas del modelo. Sus manos se volvieron ansiosas y estaba tentado a tocarlas, pero primero tomó uno de los tantos vibradores en forma de bolas, las primeras eran chicas y luego iban aumentando en tamaño, y le colocó una generosa cantidad de lubricante. Con cuidado, hizo a un lado la tela de las bragas y abrió el trasero del rubio, metiéndole las primeras tres circunferencias.

—Viene lo mejor —dijo al momento que prendía el aparato para que empezara a vibrar.

—¡Aahh! —el fuerte gemido del rubio fue sorpresivo.

Su cuerpo se tensó en modo automático y arqueó la espalda, dejándose caer boca abajo sobre la cama. Pero como aún estaba sostenido de los barrotes, apretó los dedos alrededor de los fierros con fuerza, turbado por la cantidad de placer que aquellos objetos le habían provocado. Se movían muy lentamente en su interior y siempre al mismo ritmo, haciéndolo jadear entrecortado y retorcerse sobre la cama.

—A… Aominecchi…

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó con evidente inocencia.

Los músculos tensos en la espalda de Kise le indicaban que el placer iba apareciendo poco a poco, y sus manos se dedicaron a recorrer cada parte de los muslos lechosos del modelo

—¿Quieres más? ¡Me lo hubieras dicho! Qué falta de confianza con tu pareja, ¿que acaso no somos novios? —Y acto seguido, metió otra bola. Mientras tanto su otra mano se deslizó hasta llegar al miembro ajeno y lo apretó fuertemente por sobre la tela.

—¡Aahh! ha… ha…

Kise se encogió sobre sí mismo, sin saber con exactitud cómo reaccionar a todo aquello. El placer que sentía era tanto que rayaba en lo insoportable. Enterró la cara en la almohada e inútilmente la mordió, tratando de liberar con ese acto la tensión que se generaba en su cuerpo al sentir esas pequeñas bolas moverse en su interior, unido a la mano que se cerraba sobre su pene con fuerza.

—¡No puedo más! Por favor, Aominecchi —pidió jadeando, inhabilitado para silenciar los gemidos que salían de su boca.

—Un poco más.

Aomine separó su brazo del miembro del rubio, se arrastró hasta llegar a su pelvis y colocó su boca sobre el falo cubierto del modelo, y comenzó a chupar la tela y el glande, mojándolo y mordiéndolo con suavidad. Sus manos estaban amasando el trasero y de un bocado, se metió toda la extensión del pene de Kise a la boca. La tela que lo cubría no era problema porque era seda, tan suave al tacto que le gustó la forma en que el miembro del rubio se amoldaba a la trusa.

Kise volvió a gemir con fuerza, casi llorando esta vez por el insoportable placer del que era víctima. Se llevó ambos brazos a la cabeza y se cubrió con ellos el rostro, retorciéndose en la cama. Sentía que la boca de Aomine sobre su pene le estaba quemado la piel, justo cuando las pequeñas circunferencias seguían moviéndose y jugando dentro de él. Extasiado, no pudo controlar por más tiempo el orgasmo que estaba a punto de venir, y arqueando otra vez la espalda, avisó al moreno con un gemido más alto de lo normal, pero éste seguía succionando gustoso aquel trozo de carne. Hasta que sintió la cúspide de la liberación y se vino en su boca.

Aomine tragó todo el semen que se había derramado, no quería dejar nada a nadie, todo lo que era de Kise tenía que ser para él, llámenle obsesión, pero él así lo decidió y así iba a ser

—Exquisito manjar, amor... y por lo que veo te está gustando el juguetito que tienes en el culo —comentó divertido de sólo ver cómo el rubio alzaba la cola más alto conforme la intensidad de las vibraciones aumentaban—. Te mereces un beso, pero mi boca tiene tu semen, ¿aun así quieres?

—¡Sí! —Kise gritó al borde de la desesperación.

Cuando había ido a esa tienda esta tarde, le habían explicado que las sensaciones que vivirían serían intensas… Pero jamás se imaginó que fuese tanto, porque ahora, aunque acababa de eyacular, su miembro volvía a endurecer y la dulce tortura que le daban los pequeños vibradores en su interior, era enloquecedora. Incluso temía volver a eyacular ahí mismo otra vez.

El moreno sonrió satisfecho y sólo se estiró para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, casi como un beso de niños, a lo que el otro suspiró enojado.

—Yo te dije que conforme las cosas que hicieras te ibas a ir ganando los besos —volvió a sentarse en la cama, ahora con la espalda pegada a aquellos barrotes de metal—… Haremos esto, ¿conoces el juego siete días en el paraíso? Te dejaré libre por siete minutos y podrás hacerme lo que quieras siempre y cuando no te quites el vibrador del culo y no puedes besarme, ¿aceptas?

—¡Aominecchi! ¡De dónde saliste así de sádico! —el rubio se quejó realmente enojado. Tal parece que jamás se imaginó que las cosas resultaran de ese modo— ¿Cómo esperas que haga algo sin quitarme estas cosas?, si ni siquiera me puedo mover —Protestó aun removiéndose en la cama, inundado por la nueva ola de placer que le producían los vibradores. Por unos segundos, se olvidó de la discusión y sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y gemir lo más bajo que pudo ante las intensas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

—¿Quién dijo que no te iba a quitar las esposas? —Dijo al instante que besaba la nuca del modelo y liberaba las muñecas de su prisión—. Si tanto quieres tocarme, encontrarás la manera de hacerlo. Corre el tiempo.

—¡No eran las esposas, a las que me refería!

Al mismo instante de ser liberado, Kise se llevó las manos a su entrada y con delicadeza quitó las circunferencias que se movían en su interior: eran en total cuatro de diferentes tamaños. Cuando se sintió libre, sólo pudo arrojarse boca abajo sobre la cama y jadear con los ojos cerrados, tratando de tranquilizar el agitado ritmo de sus latidos y recuperar el aliento por fin.

Los vibradores le habían provocado placer, y mucho, pero era una sensación tan intensa y cegadora que lo hizo sentir completamente sobrepasado.

—Puedes quitarte el vibrador —Aomine bufó, un poco molesto de ya no poder ver la cara descompuesta del rubio por el placer, pero tampoco dijo o hizo algo para evitarlo—, pero la venda de tus ojos no, si lo haces me enojaré y se acabó el juego —dijo secamente, esperando al modelo—. Bien, soy tuyo durante siete minutos.

—¿Y esperas que te toque así, a ciegas?

Toda esa idea de la _experimentación_ ya no le estaba gustando tanto a Kise; Aomine se estaba tomando demasiado en serio eso de que él sea un sumiso y eso definitivamente no estaba en su naturaleza, así que sonriendo de lado, tuvo una mejor idea. Ignorando de frente su advertencia, se quitó la venda de los ojos y antes de que el moreno pudiera protestar, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, con la cinta aún entre sus manos.

—Me acabas de decir que si me quitaba la venda se acababa el juego —el rubio estudió mientras hablaba el rostro de Aomine, éste había entrecerrado los ojos y había un brillo desafiante en sus orbes azulinas—. Por eso lo hice ¡El juego se acabó! —Y con un movimiento rápido, le cubrió los ojos con el trozo de tela.

—¡¿Qué?!

Aomine sólo pudo exclamar eso debido a la fuerte impresión que se llevó. Aunque en realidad, muy en el fondo, ya se lo esperaba: ése era _su_ Kise, y aunque amaba cuando se ponía sumiso como en un principio, sin esa rebeldía innata en él, sentía que le faltaba algo. Bufó un poco y se resignó

—He de admitir que tienes muchos trucos bajo la manga... y eso me encanta de ti —confesó cegado literalmente—. Bien, tienes siete minutos para hacer lo que quieras, ya después me las cobraré...

—Te va a gustar, lo prometo.

Mientras terminaba de atar con fuerza la venda tras la nuca del moreno, rozó con la punta de la nariz el rostro contrario, pero cuando sus manos estuvieron liberadas, recorrió sólo con la yema de los dedos todo el torso moreno y perlado de sudor.

—Dicen que cuando te falta algún sentido, los demás si intensifican —al tiempo que hablaba, Kise bajó la cabeza hasta el ombligo del otro, realizando círculos con la lengua en torno al orificio antes de simular una penetración—. ¿Es eso verdad, Aominecchi? ¿Cómo se siente esto? —preguntó con voz suave como la seda, sin dejar de mover traviesamente la lengua alrededor de aquel orificio.

—C-creo que algo de eso es cierto —las manos de Aomine lentamente se clavaban en la sábana, arrugando con fuerza el trozo de tela. Gozaría un poco de ello—. S-sigue... Te quedan seis minutos...

Kise no se molestó en responder, dejaría que su boca, sus labios y su lengua le dieran una respuesta al moreno, pero no con palabras. Delineó con la lengua hacia abajo, sintiendo el sabor salado de la piel morena que probaba, hasta que su lengua se adentró a la tupida vellosidad que decoraba la base del pene de Aomine. Sin molestarse en darle placer al miembro de éste, su lengua se dirigió rápidamente a los testículos, para capturarlos en su boca, sorbiéndolos a ambos y acariciándolos sólo en ese momento, con su traviesa lengua.

—Delicioso… Nhg… —Aomine echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando gemidos y jadeos de placer producidos por la insana y exquisita boca del rubio. Odiaba sentirse así de vulnerable, lo odiaba porque lo disfrutaba demasiado... La única persona que merecía hacerle todas aquellas cosas era Kise, nadie más.

Éste, orgulloso de sí mismo al ser capaz de arrancarle esos jadeos a Aomine que por lo general era muy silencioso a la hora del sexo, continuó con el mismo movimiento. Era suave y delicado, considerando lo preciado que era para el moreno lo que tenía dentro de la boca, y a la vez, su mano se cerró sobre el glande, mientras su pulgar realizaba círculos sobre el orificio uretral. Pero de un momento a otro, se alejó del cuerpo de Aomine y se quedó sentado en la cama, mirándolo.

—Creo que ya se acabó el tiempo, ¿o quieres que continúe?

—¡Joder, qué pregunta! —Vociferó fuerte—. ¡Por supuesto que quiero que continúes chupándome las bolas! —Sus ojos veían hacia dónde creía estaba el modelo—. ¿Vas a continuar o prefieres que ya llegue tu verdadero castigo?

—¡Hey! creí que ya habíamos dejado atrás esa parte de los castigos —habló sin saber a ciencia cierta si el moreno pensaba lo mismo, porque éste no se molestó en responderle.

Kise volvió a acercar el rostro a la entrepierna de Aomine, pero esta vez, su boca se cerró sobre el pene de éste, humedeciendo toda la extensión. Pudo darse una idea de la sensación que le provocaría el anillo del pene, al sentir la textura porosa entre sus labios, causándole un hormigueo en toda la zona. Así, con más ansias aún, inició un vaivén donde sacaba y metía el miembro del moreno de su boca, con rapidez y fuerza, buscando darle el máximo placer.

Cosa que consiguió absolutamente, y lo comprobó al ver las expresiones corporales de Aomine; era claro que trataba por todos los medios de controlarse, agarrando con fuerza inhumana una almohada e incluso mordiéndola por el mar de sensaciones que sentía en ese momento. El moreno no podía verlo, pero podía jurar como estaba posicionado Kise sobre su miembro y eso lo volvió loco de placer.

Sabía que podrían durar así toda la noche y no se vendría... y eso le encantó, aquella sensación duraría mucho tiempo, su erección igual y Kise podría correrse incontables veces antes que la noche terminara por fin.

—M-mierda... esto es demasiado...

—¿Te está gustando Aominecchi? —Preguntó sacando el miembro del moreno de su boca por unos instantes en que en vez de acariciarlo con los labios, lo masturbó con fuerza. El pene del moreno se sentía cada vez más duro y gracias al efecto del anillo, sabía que tardaría mucho en correrse, así que volvió a apresarlo con la boca por el puro placer que sentía al succionar su carne, teniendo así una muestra del delicioso sabor de su cuerpo.

—¡Vaya preguntas que haces! —contestó levantando una mano y comenzó a tantear hasta llegar al rostro del modelo. Acarició el cuello, las mejillas y llegó hasta las orejas, donde acomodó varios mechones de cabello—. Por supuesto que me encanta como me la chupas, sabes perfectamente las cosas que me vuelven más loco por ti —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ególatra, mostrando los dientes perversamente—. Pero… como sabemos que esto no terminará aquí, ¡se acabó tu tiempo! Te toca nuevamente estar bajo mi control.

Kise se desprendió del delicioso manjar que tenía en la boca y gateó sobre el cuerpo de Aomine, estirando los brazos hasta quitarle la venda de los ojos. El moreno tuvo que parpadear un poco hasta acostumbrarse nuevamente a la claridad de la habitación, iluminada por las titilantes luces de las velas, pero una vez que posó sus azules ojos en los orbes dorados del rubio, sonrió de lado, en un gesto lleno de arrogancia.

—Un trato es un trato —Kise le tomó las manos y las dirigió a sus caderas—, ahora soy todo tuyo otra vez.

—Me alegra que sepas respetar nuestros acuerdos —se estiró para besar al rubio profundamente. El sabor en la boca del otro era salado y un poco amargo, pero los labios dulces de Kise hacían de aquello un manjar exquisito: su esencia y su humedad le gustaban—. Esto te lo ganaste a pulso —besó rápidamente la nariz y le colocó las esposas en las muñecas—. Acuéstate, lindo conejito.

Aún extasiado con la intensidad de ese beso, el único beso de verdad que le había dado desde que iniciaron aquel _jueguito_, Kise se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, donde el moreno lo ató a los fierros del espaldar. Su delgado pero firme cuerpo se exponía en toda su gloria y el sencillo traje que usaba iba cayendo poco a poco, pues el pene del chico salía de la braga especial y las orejas se encontraban desaliñadas... una imagen bastante sugerente que combinaba con aquella mirada lujuriosa del rubio. Las manos de Aomine comenzaron a acariciar los costados del modelo, marcando con sus pulgares las costillas y los huesos de la cadera.

—Eres perfecto para mí... —con cuidado, levantó las piernas del blondo para ponerlas sobre sus hombros y así tener mejor acceso a ese recóndito y maravilloso lugar: su entrada.

—Aominecchi, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —Preguntó con duda, pero sin poder contenerse, pues se sentía sediento de la dulzura y la posesividad de la boca del moreno—, ¿podrías darme un beso?

Aomine miró al chico aprisionado bajo su peso por varios segundos; estaba dubitativo, no sabía qué hacer ¿Hacer respetar su ley o volver a besar a su novio? Iba a decirle que lo olvidara y después verían, pero los ojos iluminados y la boca entreabierta del rubio le hicieron flaquear de manera estrepitosa. Volvió a caer ante el encanto de aquel extraño poder que tenía el modelo sobre él y se acercó hasta poner sus labios sobre los ajenos y hablar.

—¿Por qué mierda no puedo decirte _no_? —rozaba con su boca la otra de manera lenta y tortuosa.

—Porque serías demasiado malo si te rehusaras a besarme... No me has dado ningún beso hoy y eso, Aominecchi, es algo con lo que no puedo vivir —Kise hablaba con los labios posados sobre la boca del moreno, quien se dedicaba a darle una suave caricia, apenas succionándole los labios, con lentitud y suavidad, algo muy alejado del apasionado y oscuro ósculo que él deseaba.

Tal vez ese era el castigo que el moreno tenía pensado para él.

—Dime... ¿Cómo quieres que te bese? —La voz de Aomine era un pequeño susurro sobre los labios del otro, apenas si tocaba algo de carne. Sus dedos viajaban por todo el cuerpo expuesto del modelo que le miraba con ansiedad; colando su mano, acarició los firmes músculos de la espalda descendentemente, en busca de la entrada que ya se encontraba pegajosa y la tocó con sólo la punta de su dedo anular—. Pídeme lo que quieras en éste momento y te lo daré.

—Hazme el amor sin dejar de besarme ni un segundo —la petición de Kise no había sido ninguna broma, la seriedad en sus ojos dorados así lo afirmaba.

En ese instante Kise quiso abrazarse al cuerpo del moreno con fuerza, sin querer separarse más de su lado, pero lamentablemente sólo consiguió hacer sonar estridentemente las cadenas de las esposas al ser tensadas por la fuerza de sus brazos, así que soltando un jadeo de frustración, miró directamente a los ojos azulinos de Aomine en busca de la respuesta a su petición.

—Trato hecho. Sólo comenzaré a besarte cuando te penetre y de ahí pararé hasta que me corra —declaró al momento de meter uno de sus dedos a la cavidad previamente húmeda por el lubricante. Su abdomen se movía sobre el miembro del rubio para estimularlo de nueva cuenta y sus labios besaban la sudorosa frente del modelo.

—No creo que esto sea necesario, te quiero tener dentro ahora, Aominecchi —el rubio pidió consumido por el deseo.

—Eso me gusta —susurró sacando el dedo de la entrada del otro y se acomodó para comenzar a penetrarlo.

Deslizó suavemente la punta en aquella cavidad, disfrutando de la cara de Kise al momento de empujar poco a poco su falo y el anillo que le rodeaba. Lo sentía tan apretado y delicioso que con alevosía, empujó el pene completamente hasta que la base de éste chocó con las nalgas del rubio y le besó profundamente para acallar algún posible gemido de dolor, porque tenía claro que sus acciones no habían sido las más delicadas del mundo. Kise tuvo que afirmarse con fuerza de las cadenas para tratar de contener sus gemidos, haciendo que el ruido metálico de las esposas hiciera eco en la habitación, aunque debía reconocer que a pesar del dolor, aquella sensación era exquisita: sentirse completamente lleno ¡Ya no podía esperar a que comenzara a moverse!

Sin esperar a otra cosa, Aomine empezó acariciar los labios ajenos con su propia lengua, vagando con lentitud por el interior de la boca en busca de acariciar cada recoveco que había ahí. Había cerrado sus ojos con la intención de intensificar cada corriente eléctrica que paseara por su cuerpo por las emociones que despertaba en él, Kise. Su pelvis no esperó más y comenzó a moverse con suavidad, sacando poco a poco el pene y volviéndolo a meter con la misma lentitud.

En ese instante, Kise tuvo que reconocer que haber ido a esa tienda horas antes, había sido la mejor idea de su vida. Aunque Aomine no lo penetraba con el desquiciado y salvaje ritmo que acostumbraba, el poder sentir ahora el anillo en su interior era sencillamente alucinante. Las protuberancias del aparato le rozaban el interior del ano de manera exquisita. Un hormigueo nació en su interior y se recorrió ascendentemente por su cuerpo, causándole vértigo.

—Aominecchi, hay algo que no te he dicho aún del _juguete_ que tienes ahí abajo —susurró separándose de la boca del moreno—. Se supone que también vibra.

La mente de Aomine se nubló ante la insinuación perversa del rubio. Sus labios viajaron hacia su cuello y comenzó a dejar chupetones a lo largo y ancho del lugar, disfrutando de los jadeos que soltaba debido a ello.

—¿Y dime... cómo podemos hacerlo funcionar?

—Deberías sacar el pene un poco y verás que tiene un pequeño interruptor, sólo actívalo.

A regañadientes, Aomine sacó su miembro del interior del rubio, no quería estar ni un sólo segundo separado de él, y logró encontrar un pequeño botoncillo que apretó y éste comenzó a vibrar.

—¡Mierda, que cosa tan maravillosa! —Comentó divertido al sentir su pene tensarse aún más por las oscilaciones que hacía el aparato alrededor de él—. También quiero que tú sientas esto, amor —y poco a poco, fue introduciéndose otra vez en las entrañas de Kise.

—¡AAHH!

Aunque Kise sabía de antemano lo que se suponía que le causaría aquel _juguete_, muy distinto es imaginarlo a sentirlo. Sólo pudo abrir los ojos enormemente y sostenerse con fuerza de las esposas, movimiento que hizo que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensara. Respiraba entrecortado, tratando de ganar el aire para sus pulmones que le era quitado por los incontrolables gemidos. Todo eso sin que Aomine se moviera siquiera.

Éste, con un cuidado poco usual en él, comenzó a moverse de adentro hacia afuera de manera lenta, disfrutando de lo apretado del canal y además, de las vibraciones que no dejaban de darse en ningún momento. Sus manos se deslizaron por los costados del rubio hasta llegar a sus manos encadenadas y las entrelazó ahí, arriba dónde aún el modelo era prisionero.

—¿Acaso esto no es grandioso? —Agachó la cabeza para acercarse al oído del rubio—. Tienes una enorme polla que vibra en tu trasero. No sé tú, pero yo me siento en el cielo —aumentó drásticamente el ritmo, desde uno lento a uno rápido, que prometía no dar tregua a nada.

—¡Aahh! ¡Aomin...! ¡Aahh...!

Kise ni siquiera pudo responder. La cantidad de placer que sentía era literalmente abrumadora; lo paralizaba, lo dejaba sin poder pensar siquiera, tal como estaban las cosas, sólo podía gemir, sucumbiendo bajo el cuerpo de Aomine. Éste lo embestía con fuerza intercalando el dolor de sentirlo atravesar su cuerpo, con las delicadas vibraciones del anillo... Era la combinación perfecta entre _dolor_ y _placer_.

—Me encantan tus gemidos —confesó sin una pizca de culpa por disfrutar de ver cómo su novio se retorcía.

En un momento dado, sus caderas comenzaron a girar levemente con las penetraciones para explorar nuevos lugares a los que llegara su glande, pero sólo atinaba a la próstata del otro, y sus labios no paraban de dar besos a la mata dorada que se movía por la fuerza de las embestidas.

—Imagínate, no hemos terminado —masculló empujando más profundo—, y no lo haremos en un buen rato...

—¡Aahh! Aominecchi, no... Ngh... Aahh... ¡No puedo más!

Nunca supo cómo logró hilar sus pensamientos de manera coherente, porque se sentía perdido en las sensaciones: en la boca demasiado caliente de Aomine sobre su piel, que le quemaba, en el cosquilleo incesante que le producía tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo y en las deliciosas corrientes eléctricas que lo recorrían en respuesta de cada lenta embestida. Se sentía estremecer. Los movimientos del moreno lo volvían loco, la punta del pene le rozaba el punto G mientras que justo en su ano, al endemoniado anillo vibraba sin parar, haciéndolo tocar el cielo. Nunca pensó que sentir tanto placer podría ser así de doloroso, porque ahora sentía que su miembro estaba a punto de explotar.

—¡Voy a correrme!

—Hazlo, córrete por el placer que sientes.

Las manos de Aomine acariciaban las del otro, aunque soltó una para aferrarse a los barrotes de la cama. Su boca descendió hasta la del rubio y le capturó los labios en un profundo beso; sin preguntar internó su lengua para acariciar la del otro. Sonidos acuosos por su constante movimiento pélvico inundaron la habitación, y éstos, curiosamente, se encontraban coordinados con los incesantes gemidos del modelo

—Si pudieras verte la cara ahora, entenderías porque te amo como lo hago...

No hizo falta que Aomine lo repitiera, luego de escuchar sus palabras, Kise no pudo retener por más tiempo el orgasmo. Apretado y rozado por el movimiento del vientre del moreno, pronto su pene bombeó aquel líquido viscoso y espeso que era símbolo de su placer más recóndito. Eyaculó varias veces, saliendo cada vez menos cantidad de líquido, hasta que éste se agotó y quedó esparcido por todo su vientre y pecho, ensuciando de paso el cuerpo de Aomine, que observó casi hipnotizado, la cantidad de semen esparcido entre su cuerpo y el del rubio. Nada le gustaba más que al hacer el amor, llenarse de los incontables fluidos de ambos. Sin embargo, él aún no se había corrido y salió para voltear el cuerpo de su novio boca abajo, exponiendo ante él, el culo del rubio.

Lo abrupto de su movimiento, hizo que las orejas de conejo del disfraz cayeran sobre la cama, pero no se molestó en volver a ponerlas en su lugar, en lugar de eso, contempló extasiado la simpática cola de conejo que resaltaba en su trasero. Con una de sus manos, corrió hacia un lado la braga, sin considerar siquiera quietarle el disfraz, dejando expuesta ante sus ojos la entrada del rubio.

—¿Podemos continuar? Quiero llenarte de mí... —susurró posicionándose y penetrándolo.

Kise simplemente se dejó hacer, no tenía ni las fuerzas ni mucho menos las ganas de oponerse... Sabía que aquella sería una noche larga. Cuando se hubo recuperado del letargo en que el post-orgasmo lo había sumergido, se apoyó en las rodillas para levantar la cola, tentando y poniendo a prueba con su acto la resistencia del moreno, cosa que le permitió a Aomine -como si eso fuese posible- meter aún más el pene. Sintió cómo llegó más profundo, más allá de lo que podía en otras ocasiones y eso sólo le hizo delirar de excitación. Sus manos se aferraron a las caderas del modelo, delineando los huesos resaltados en ese lugar y sacó su miembro un poco para volver a meterlo violentamente.

—No sé, pero esto me pinta a que tú te vas a correr muchas veces, ¿no es bueno eso?

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, lo que sí sé, es que no es nada justo.

Kise estaba reclamando por el simple hecho de que le gustaba hacerlo, porque no se podía decir que estuviera disconforme con aquella situación. Aomine continuó con las embestidas, haciéndole soltar uno y mil gemidos, tantos que tuvo que esconder el rostro en la almohada para poder acallarlos mínimamente.

—¡Hey! Tú fuiste quien me puso ésta cosa en el pene.

—¡No sabía qué tan tortuoso iba a ser!

Aomine sonrió divertido. Su manera de embestir comenzaba a volverse animal, como si su pelvis estuviese poseída por una fuerza desquiciante.

—¡Déjame escucharte! —Ordenó. Estiró el brazo y levantó el mentón de su novio para despegar su boca de la almohada—, me gusta escuchar mi nombre en tus labios cuando te penetro...

—Y a mí, me enloquece la manera en que me penetras, Daiki...

Aomine jadeó en respuesta. Su nombre en boca y orgasmo del otro le enloqueció; Kise muy pocas veces dejaba el _Aominecchi_ de lado para dar paso a ese _Daiki_ que bien sabía le volvía loco. Su mano, de estar en la cadera, se deslizó hacia abajo en busca del pene del rubio y aunque éste aún se encontraba protegido por la funda de seda de aquel disfraz, comenzó a estimularlo por sobre la tela de arriba abajo, coordinando su empuje pélvico con el movimiento de su mano.

—Sabes que me vuelve loco que me digas Daiki... sigue diciéndolo, Ryota... —dejó que su cálido aliento acariciara la oreja del rubio.

—¡No! No lo hagas Aominecchi... Aleja tu mano.

—Jamás, para hacerlo tendrás que usar tus manos... pero, ¿qué crees? Tus manos están atadas y ahora yo soy el que manda —dijo retando al rubio en un acto un tanto malvado.

Kise trató de forcejear con Aomine para hacer que éste dejara de masturbarlo, pero al tener las manos esposadas, fue muy poco lo que pudo hacer. Ahora estaba seguro que en pocos segundos más acabaría, pero aquello le parecía casi una humillación, así que trató de resistirse lo más que pudo. Y aunque a Aomine también le urgía correrse, gracias al anillo que traía en el pene, no podía, pero tenían más tiempo para llegar a la cúspide… Tenían toda la noche por delante.

—Todo tú eres delicioso, ¿lo sabías?

Kise ya no pudo contenerse más, todo el estímulo que estaba recibiendo era demasiado: La mano de Aomine lo masturbaba con fuerza, las embestidas salvajes le golpeteaban de manera incesante la próstata y el maldito anillo vibraba sin parar y al mismo ritmo directamente sobre su entrada. No pudo aguantar por más tiempo, y en medio de un jadeo largo y agudo, casi gritando, se corrió en la mano del moreno.

Por el simple gusto de hacerlo, Aomine se llevó la mano a la boca y lamió los restos de semen que se filtraron a través de la funda de seda, degustando el sabor salado que le caracterizaba. Él aún no había terminado y creía que aún tardaría un poco para que eso sucediese; así que se salió del cuerpo de Kise y se movió gateando sobre la cama, hasta escabullirse por debajo de su pálido cuerpo y quedar sentado frente a él. Se recargó en los barrotes de la cama para sostenerse mejor y con un poco de esfuerzo acomodó al rubio hasta que quedó sentado sobre su pelvis y lo penetró nuevamente.

—Ahora, quiero ver como tú lo haces... Solo.

—¡Dios, esto sí es un castigo! —El rubio gimoteó sin atinar a moverse aún, pues seguía agotado, con el cuerpo tembloroso y respirando agitadamente— ¿Por qué tienes que ser así de insaciable? Esto no es normal... —pero a pesar de quejarse, se acomodó sobre la pelvis del moreno y comenzó un balanceo suave y lento sobre su cuerpo, apenas moviéndose por el sobre esfuerzo del que se sentía víctima. Y su miembro poco a poco, comenzó a despertar otra vez.

—Porque tengo una enorme polla insaciable y si no me complaces, me buscaré a otro para que lo haga —contestó sarcástico.

Aomine había recordado una respuesta que el mismo Kise le había dicho anteriormente, una de las tantas veces que habían hecho el amor, y consideró que éste era el momento justo para devolverle el favor. Puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza para usarlas como almohadas y se mordió el labio inferior en un intento por menguar las corrientes eléctricas que viajaban por todo su cuerpo, obligándolo a enterrar los dedos de los pies en la sábana.

—¡No digas eso ni en broma! —Kise rugió molesto, preso de un ataque de celos, parando todo movimiento— Si algún día te atreves a dejarme, voy a cortártela —amenazó furioso. Sólo no se paró y se fue porque aún seguía esposado a la maldita cama y mientras él miraba con ojos iracundos al moreno, éste se dedicaba a mirarlo divertido y sonreír con amplitud, como si todas sus palabras no valieran la pena a considerar.

—No será necesario, mi pene es todo tuyo —Aomine parecía satisfecho de que su provocación haya hecho reaccionar al rubio—, soy todo tuyo, al igual que esto —hundió su pelvis lo más que pudo en la cama y con fuerza, la empujó hacia arriba para embestir a su chico—. ¿Qué esperas, realmente quieres que vaya a buscar a alguien más? ¿O mejor me demuestras que no vale la pena mirar a nadie más que a ti? —Sólo un poco, tan sólo un poco, siguió provocando al rubio que ponía una cara aún más enojada, enterneciéndolo con ella.

Amaba cada una de las facetas de Kise: entre ellas su lado sádico prefería la de placer y la celosa.

Pero esas palabras de Aomine habían sido para el rubio un golpe directo al orgullo, y no pudo más que responder a la provocación, se encargaría de demostrarle con hechos al moreno que le pertenecía sólo a él y que nadie en el mundo sería capaz de darle el placer que él le brindaba. Sonrió de lado y afirmándose de nueva cuenta a los barrotes en los que sus manos seguían atadas, comenzó a cabalgar rápido sobre la pelvis del moreno con un sólo objetivo en mente: hacerlo gritar su nombre.

La manera en que Kise se alzaba y se dejaba caer, le parecía exquisita al moreno, pues había momentos en que la velocidad era digna de los dioses, pero había otras tantas en las que su ir y venir lento le torturaban de manera perfecta, tanto como para mascullar jadeos cortos y roncos de placer.

—Delicioso, Ryota —ubicó sus manos en las caderas del modelo y apretó sus dedos para enterrarse en ellas, pero no intervino en el ritmo que llevaba—, me cabrea que sepas moverte tan endemoniadamente bien.

Kise se limitó a sonreír y continuar con su ritmo. Se dejaba caer de manera casi desesperada sobre el pene de Aomine, empalándose por completo y a los segundos, lo sacaba casi todo para volver a dejarse caer con fuerza otra vez. Su excitación era evidente en su pene, que ahora estaba tenso y alzado, disfrutando del placer que sentía al auto-penetrarse y al poder controlar él ahora el momento en que el anillo vibrador impactara contra su entrada.

La mirada azul de Aomine se clavó en el par de ojos dorados que lo observaban con una intensidad equiparable a nada que conociera. Sentía como un vacío se instalaba en su abdomen, y ese se disparaba a su pene erguido y de ahí al resto de su cuerpo. Abrumado por la cantidad de emociones acumuladas, y sin poder correrse como se debía, acercó sus dientes a la clavícula de Kise y mordió con ternura dejando una gran marca roja. A su vez, enterraba más los dedos en los muslos pálidos, buscando contener un poco su frustración.

—R-Ryota...

—Daiki —la sola mención de su nombre en la boca del moreno, hizo que una ola de calor recorriera desde su entrada hasta su entrepierna, erizándole todos los vellos de la piel. Su pene se tensó, provocando que se moviera de arriba abajo de forma natural y se dio cuenta que ya estaba a punto de acabar nuevamente. Sólo escuchar su nombre había sido estímulo suficiente.

Se agachó buscando la boca de Aomine y lo besó con intensidad, con una ferocidad desconocida en él. Porque el ósculo brindado le resultó extraño al moreno, comúnmente era él quien daba ese tipo de besos demandantes, pero al parecer Kise seguía molesto con lo que dijo de dejarlo por alguien que sí le complaciera, y no pudo evitar sonreír de ternura dentro de sí. Correspondió el beso ladeando su cabeza para darle mayor acceso al modelo y se dedicó a recibir la lengua ajena, y a los segundo, sintió el líquido viscoso sobre su abdomen, que indicaba que el otro había vuelto a correrse.

—Ryo-ta… —deletreó con lentitud al despegarse de ese beso fiero—, quítame este maldito anillo... quiero correrme en ti ¡Ya!

—¡Con gusto lo haré! Pero tendrás que quitarme las esposas primero.

Sin decirle nada, el moreno tomó las llaves de la mesita de noche y se estiró para quitar las esposas de las manos del rubio, arrojándolas lejos. Las manos del otro, ansiosas, comenzaron a recorrer sus brazos y hombros; él simplemente sonrió y le dio un casto beso sobre los labios.

—Listo, eres libre rubio.

—Pienso darte las gracias de una manera muy especial —Kise susurró con voz picaresca y lentamente bajó hasta la entrepierna de Aomine. Sus labios se volvieron a cerrar en torno al pene, donde pudo degustar parte de su propio sabor, del sabor de su interior, y con movimientos precisos y sin errores, quitó con la boca el anillo vibrador hasta dejarlo caer sobre la cama— Ahora está mucho mejor, ¿verdad?

—Mil veces mejor —contestó él disfrutando del ambiente frío sobre su pene—. Ahora — con soltura, tomó de las caderas al rubio y lo colocó de espaldas contra el colchón—, toca darte duro nuevamente... Te daré tan fuerte, que me pedirás que pare o termine y yo me aguantaré hasta el último segundo...

—Eso está por verse —lo retó sabiendo que debido a todo el tiempo que el anillo había retenido el orgasmo, la sobreexcitación que debía sentir el moreno ahora le harían eyacular al instante... o al menos eso era lo que esperaba, porque sinceramente, no creía poder soportar mucho más el ritmo demencial de Aomine.

Éste se limitó a sonreír de lado al ver el reto que le puso el rubio y sin preparación, metió su falo dentro del cuerpo del modelo por cuarta vez en la noche, pero por primera vez sentía esa calidez y estrechez directamente contra su hombría. Sin avisar, comenzó el vaivén lento; se internó a esa cavidad bastante dilatada empujándose todo lo que podía con las rodillas. Sus brazos sostenían las piernas largas del otro y sólo sintió como rodearon su cadera, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de su novio.

—Veamos quien aguanta más...

—¡Maldición! Eso no es justo —Kise respondió con gemidos a las embestidas del moreno. Todo ese ambiente era demasiado caliente y la excitación que sentía iba en peligroso aumento. Aún estaba sensible por el orgasmo reciente y el ritmo demencial de Aomine contra su entrada no lo estaba ayudando; temió correrse luego de un par de minutos de haber comenzado.

Aunque ahora que por fin tenía las manos libres, se dedicó a recorrer y rasguñarle la espalda, dejando las huellas de su pasión en el cuerpo del otro, como un tatuaje o una marca de propiedad. Apretó adrede su entrada, buscando complacer al moreno que lo embestía y por el jadeo sorpresivo y largo que éste soltó, supo que lo consiguió del todo.

Con la fuerza de sus brazos, Aomine movía a diestra y siniestra la cadera del rubio para coordinarla con sus embestidas: cada vez que él empujaba su falo, traía hacia su pelvis el culo del modelo para ejercer un contacto más profundo y fuerte. Mientras se dedicaba a morder el mentón de Kise y a chupar el cuello dejando pequeñas marcas por la zona.

Kise por su parte, seguía con la intensión de provocar al moreno y en cada embestida, apretaba más aún su entrada y afirmándose con fuerza de los hombros de Aomine, estiró el cuello hasta atrapar su boca, besándolo con tal intensidad, que sus labios le dolieron.

—Córrete dentro de mí.

—¿Crees que podría ser de otra manera? —Preguntó empujando nuevamente.

Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, escuchando como la cama se movía, los resortes rechinaba y la cabecera golpeaba la pared en una sincronización perfecta. Sabía que no podía más y pronto de correría como lo había esperado desde la segunda vez que le hizo el amor a su chico. Su mano nuevamente se posicionó sobre el miembro ajeno y comenzó a estimularlo.

—Aahh... Aomi... ¡Daiki!

Estremeciéndose del placer, el rubio se sostuvo ahora de las sábanas, estrujando entre sus dedos aquella tela, con tal fuerza, que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y los músculos de sus brazos temblaron. Cerró los ojos y elevó el mentón al cielo, dejándose llevar por la deliciosa sensación que se dejaba caer en picada sobre su cuerpo, volviéndolo sólo un muñeco de trapo en las manos de Aomine.

Y a éste sólo le bastó con que el rubio dijese su nombre en un gemido cargado en deseo para que él se corriera dentro, sintiendo la piadosa liberación de su semen después del tiempo que quería hacerlo. Sólo bastó masturbar un poco más el pene de Kise para que éste no tardara en correrse.

Después de toda la actividad física, sus músculos se relajaron y sintió que había terminado el partido de baloncesto más intenso de su vida.

—Eso fue increíble, Ryota.

El rubio aún permanecía derrumbado sobre la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo y respirando agitado; su pecho perlado de sudor, subía y bajaba incesantemente, y todo su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza. Sintió el peso de Aomine arrojarse en la cama a su lado, éste le cobijaba con la delgada sábana su desnudez y sonrió mientras se giraba para mirarlo, había detalles en la personalidad borde del moreno que le enamoraban más y más de él.

—Hacer el amor contigo siempre es increíble, amor.

—¿Y aun así crees que te cambiaría? —Inquirió abrazando como pudo al rubio—. Estás loco si crees que lo haría... sólo yo puedo darte el mismo placer que tú me das —su mente comenzó a despejarse de aquella neblina de pasión que había abarcado sus pensamientos—. También tú tienes prohibido estar con alguien más, ¿está bien? Nadie tiene un apetito tan voraz para aguantar tu ritmo...

La sentencia de Daiki era firme y decidida; no iba a permitir que Kise estuviese con alguien más. Todo lo que hacía Ryota, incluso las cosas más mundanas, le pertenecían a él.

—Nunca más, nadie más que tú, ¿recuerdas? —Fue lo que logró articular para contener ese ataque de risa que le provocaban las palabras posesivas de su novio; logró besarlo antes de comenzar a caer por el inevitable cansancio que lo embargaba.

—Nunca más, nadie más que tú —contestó el moreno satisfecho por la afirmación del rubio con su lema personal. Siendo preso del sueño, enterró su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del blondo, aspirando el aroma embriagante que emanaba su cuerpo.

El placer y el dolor encontraron mejor lugar para manifestarse… hasta que Aomine y Kise se enamoraron.

.

.

Una noche de amor, es un libro menos leído.

— Honoré De Balzac —

.

.

* * *

><p>Bien, creo que es el momento de decir ¡Gracias! A todas las bellas personas que llegaron hasta aquí y leyeron nuestros desvaríos productos de un gran amor por el AoKi y los roles~ Gemelacchi, te adoro muchote. Gracias por otro fic más juntas ;)<p>

A todos, Nayen les manda besitos y yo besos de Té Chai :3

_Nayen & Cadiie._


End file.
